


Half-Truths

by Dirtyglass



Series: Winners And Losers [Reader x Hanamiya Makoto] [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bisexual Hara, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Mild Language, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vengeful Reader, Video Cameras, Woman on Top, past noncon mentioned, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Honey Coated Lies.</p><p>What happens after Hanamiya has his "fun" with their dear manager? While the leader of Kirisaki Daiichi may believe everything falls into his plans, some things are bound to break his web. At least, that's what you're hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clique Conversations

Five men were seated in an empty classroom, the bell had rung out earlier, yet there was something the leader of the group wanted to present to them. Said leader was known as Hanamiya Makoto, local Bad Boy of Kirisaki Daiichi. A video camera lay on his desk, the other four wondering why he had it as they came closer to his desk. “Basketball plays?” Though one of them. If only, this would certainly have their attention nonetheless. 

“I’m glad you all could make,” the leader’s voice cutting in the air with stark sarcasm. Of course none of them would deny him, it would only be hell later. “You all must be curious what this is, I’ll let you in on a hint: The clip was taken after you all left the amusement park, leaving our dear manager with me,” his throat vibrating with a deep chuckle.

Yamazaki was the first to speak up, “You filmed her walking down the beach?” he asked with genuine curiosity. Really, he couldn't take a hint to save his life. 

Hanamiya’s eye nearly twitched before he left out a sigh. “No, I have something better. See for yourselves, since a certain idiot probably won’t be able to guess what,” pointing his gaze at Yamazaki. His hand moved to slide the video camera to the edge of his desk. Hara picked it up, opening it and playing the first video.

“... It’s us playing our match yesterday, who recorded it?” Seto noted from over Hara’s shoulder. 

“Doesn’t matter, isn't it peculiar that someone recorded us? Makes you wonder what someone’s true intentions are,” Hanamiya leaned back in his seat, dragging short nails over the hard surface. 

Furuhashi spoke up after, “Speaking of intentions, you told us not to use any rough plays since the manager showed up. I know it can’t be because you’ve had a change of heart,” lifeless eyes staring straight to Hanamiya. 

A smile crept onto Hanamiya’s features, intertwining his fingers together and speaking without hesitation. “I’ve been never without a plan, I knew from the start that our manager had something up her sleeve. Anyone with a wit of a brain knows better than to join as a ‘helping hand’,” he began, laughing quietly. “It was a matter of trying to figure out what her aim was, you all know I hate when someone tries to interfere with my plans.”

They all nodded in unison, a shiver going down Yamazaki’s spine in particular. Time to time he could be thick-headed, yet he knew this wasn’t going to end well. “This camera isn’t mine, if you haven’t figured that out by now. It belonged to our manager who wanted to capture our rough plays. I overhead her handing it off to a friend, muttering some bullshit about ‘taking us down a few levels.’”

“Hanamiya, what’d you do?” the redhead managed out, face contorted in confusion and impending questions. 

Hanamiya leaned forward, head balancing on back of his palm while a cheshire grin crossed his face. “Go to the next video, Hara,” the simple order flowing off his tongue. 

Doing as he asked, the sight before him caused his eyes to widen under his fringe. It was their manager completely nude, light filtered in enough to see the slopes of her body. Lewd sounds spilled from her lips as fingers worked her to an orgasm, gyrating her hips closer. Furuhashi’s knew something was going to happen, yet a spark of interest passed over his blank eyes at the sight. 

“Fuck…” Seto studied the video while his eyebrows crinkled together in attention. “Didn’t know she got down like that,” grinning like a kid who found a new toy. 

“Hanamiya, you didn’t--” Yamazaki shook his head after the video came to an end. That had been the longest fifteen seconds of his life. Not even his imagination could think of what or how he got the clip before him. Their cheerful manager showed a different side, it would be difficult to look her in the eyes the same. 

“Want me to play it again, Yams?” Hara asked, his tone all too light for the current situation. 

“Fuck off, Hara! Why did you--How did you get that?” Yamazaki found himself at a lost for words, there were too many thoughts and questions in his mind. It felt like someone stuffed cotton his mouth, leaving his mouth without any moisture. His feet stepped closer to the desk, urging Hanamiya to say anything, anything that would explain his actions. “She… She wasn’t in class today. Explain, Hanamiya!”

There was no longer a smile on their leader’s face, his cold gaze set right on Yamazaki. “Lower your voice, Hiroshi,” tapping his fingers against the table in an unsettling rhythm. “You make it sound like I killed her,” a sharp laugh echoed in the room. “I did what I saw fit, it’s simple for an idiot like you. Punishment was in order, though she may have enjoyed it in the end.” 

Yamazaki attempted to process his words, cursing his imagination for going to the worst conclusions. Even if they were true, the scars from the video were forming in his head. He never thought Hanamiya would go this far, yes, they would hurt people on the court. But to do this to a girl who had been working with them for weeks, what was going on in his sick head? 

“It was a farewell gift, we aren’t going to see her near our basketball court anymore after that. Yamazaki, I recommend you take a long look in the mirror,” Hanamiya rose from his seat, he won’t try to waste his time enlightening Yamazaki. The boy would come to accept it in due time, Hanamiya couldn't care at all if he didn’t accept the truth. “The slut was plotting against us from the start, don’t forget that,” beginning to walk away from the group.

“Now, I think it’s time we headed to practice, correct?” the sinister smile of Hanamiya Makoto didn’t falter as he left the room. At the end of the day, there wasn’t a single soul that he’d let soil his dark agenda. 

~~~

A single fifteen second video could ruin someone’s life. This was a cold, hard, fact you established the moment Hanamiya clicked the record button off. He’d caught you in a fragile state, begging and broken for release. You, the one who planned to get back at them ended up being the one played. 

When you literally picked yourself off the hard sand, there were no coherent thoughts going through your head. Your brain went into autopilot, picking up the discarded clothes and dressing yourself in a stiff fashion. Wiping away what the man marked you with, fixing the rat’s nest known as your hair, and moving towards the nearest station. Raw, everything felt raw as you moved away from the spot. Not even what happened in the last 30 minutes were on your mind, your thoughts were raw, simply left to digest in the pit of your stomach. 

At some point in the night, you arrived home and locked yourself into your room. Finally, you laid on your bed, allowing the events to process and sort itself into compartments. The tears would come later, more than likely tomorrow when you choose not to attend school. Emotions were shoved aside, you needed to get the facts of the night in order. 

Fact 1: Hanamiya learned of your plan. 

Fact 2: You couldn’t outsmart him in the end.

Fact 3: He had the video to hold over your head, in case you tried to tell someone.

Fact 4: All men are pigs.

Fact four was more of personal opinion, yet you wanted to leave there just to make yourself feel better. Now you were left to consider the outcomes that would arrive in the next few days. First, Hanamiya would expect you to leave your manager position. Second, he would continue to look down on you for your failed attempt. Third, you would be miserable and he’d be the winner of all of this. All of the outcomes were completely possible, however, you didn’t want him to be the winner.

No, no--Hanamiya Makoto would not get the last laugh. You’d come too far, he’d want you to fail, he wanted you to be broken and in pieces. Little did he know, pure spite and anger was running in your veins. You still hadn’t gotten retribution for what occurred to your friend, and you weren’t going to let all of the time you spent go to waste. There was more you could do, the gears in your head were starting to turn. 

You weren’t going to let the 15 second video rule over you, he wouldn't be a loud that pleasure. Now that all of the facts, outcomes, and future plans were established, it was time to cry. 

~~~

Yamazaki found himself looking at the clock more than usual in the last four days. His head was going over the news he learned days before. On one hand, he couldn't believe that Hanamiya would go as far as he did. Yes, they did have a record of dirty tactics, but was it necessary? Couldn't he just let her off the team? In the end, he shouldn't have expected less of his captain. 

On the same hand, he wasn’t a martyr, he still agreed to hurt others in order to win. As time passed in the days the manager was gone, he found himself on edge. All in a vain attempt to keep distance from Hanamiya’s wrath. Practice seemed much longer than desirable, in truth, Yamazaki wished he could get away from his team. If only for a few days. 

Sweat fell down the frames of the Kirisaki Daiichi team with a mix of panting from the harsh practice. Hanamiya insisted that learning the basic of basketball would allow them to crush teams easier. Leading to sore muscles and tired players. Perhaps Yamazaki was starting to see things through his fatigue, but he swore he saw your frame at the entrance of the gym. Apparently he wasn’t the only one, since Hara and Seto were also staring in your direction. 

“Why did you idiots stop?” rasped the voice of Hanamiya, idly dribbling the ball against the hard surface. His eyes followed through soaked fringe to their object of attention.

And the basketball was no longer in his hand, the dribbling fell to nothing as it rolled away from him. Much like playing a game, his body moved before he could process the situation. He didn’t hesitate to grab your arm and drag you out to the hallway. His grip far too tight for comfort, he didn’t care in the slightest, plainly pulling you out of view from the team.

“Who ordered the drama?” cackled Hara from afar, popping a piece of gum against his lips.

“For fuck’s sake... And we get yelled at for getting distracted,” Seto grumbled as he picked up the basketball.

You were forced to stand in front of him, his eyes burning into you like an angry animal. There was still a large part of you that was afraid of him, nonetheless, you grabbed his wrist to pull it off your arm. His upper lip was formed into a snarl, questions forming on his tongue that was exchanged for a short laugh. “So the kitten has claws,” his eyebrows raising beneath his hair. 

“Don’t touch me, Hanamiya,” you spoke back, tone gone cold against his heated words.

His hands were shoved into his basketball shorts, tilting his head in mock sympathy. “You weren’t saying that a few days ago.”

“I didn’t exactly have a say in that, did I, Makoto?” you responded, using his first name as if it were nothing but the dirt beneath your feet.

“No formalities? You’re cruel,” he smirked, his expression was becoming amused. “Words weren’t necessary at the time, I judged based off physical reactions and your body...” he leaned closer to you, the faint scent of lemon passing his lips reached you. “... Was reacting strongly, princess.”

You stared back at him, allowing the silence from the hallway to fill the space between you two. “I’m aware of how I acted, I’m also aware of how you lead me on. I can make a promise to you, Hanamiya: It won’t happen again.” Truthfully, you were surprised you managed to say that without stuttering. 

He leaned away from you, shoulders starting to shake as he broke into a laugh. “You’re precious, ___-chan,” his grin was soon gone, tone turning darker before he spoke. “I thought you learned your lesson, the message should be clear to you.”

“I can’t agree that what you did was a lesson. I did get your message, as a matter of a fact,” you retorted, eyes staring back into his. “Your message showed how much of a sore loser you are.”

Now Hanamiya didn’t take insults well at all, let alone from someone who tried to play him. His hand shoot out and slammed your shoulder against the lockers. “A bitch like you doesn’t get to make comments like that,” he spat, pressing your shoulder harder against the smooth surface.

You didn’t allow your pain to show, instead, you stared back before commenting. “Well this bitch is your manager. Now get your hand off of me.” For once, he did what you asked and let his hand fall to his side. It wasn’t often that Hanamiya was left speechless, yet you managed to do it.

“You must be stupid if you think you’re our manager,” eyebrows crinkled together in disgust at you.

“I am still your manager. Don’t think for the slightest moment that I’m doing it for your sake. Or that I’ve forgotten what you did,” you replied. 

“You bitch, I’ll break--” he started. If looks could kill, you would have been buried by his hands a long time ago. 

“No, you won’t. I’ll see you at practice, Mako-chan,” putting the last of the icing on the cake. You walked away, heart racing while your hands shoke. You single handedly managed to piss off Hanamiya and live. At least for now, but that was all you needed.

Hanamiya Makoto was a genius, you couldn't outsmart him in a regular situation. Instead, you would play his game, and wait patiently for your turn.


	2. Business As Usual?

“Get back to practice!” Hanamiya shouted as he returned to the court, there was nearly steam radiating off him at this point. A chorus of shoes squeaking came in response as everyone resumed their normal gameplay. His lips were formed into a tight line, eyebrows furrowed together with a look that didn’t hide his anger. No one spoke to him in the way you did, deep down he could conclude that he had it coming. Despite that, he didn’t expect you to have some sort of last hurrah like you just pulled. 

“Annoying, annoying…” he grumbled, his mind was out of sorts on how to feel or what to do. For the sake of not ruining practice, he stored in the back of his head for later arranging. Entering the court with a basketball dribbling in one hand, Hanamiya took upon the role of conductor. Orchestrating plans they’d rehearse in the past, at least you couldn't interrupt this performance. Hanamiya knew his teammates were questioning what occurred earlier, in which he gave them a curt reminder: “Focus on the game.”

“You know he’s pissed off when he’s acting calm,” Hara spoke to Seto, who for once was not chewing gum. In truth he didn’t want to become Hanamiya’s next target of anger. 

“She said something to make him that way. Usually he’s all shit’s and giggles after messing someone up,” Seto concluded, wiping his forehead off with the hem of his shirt. 

Yamazaki listened from the background, silently wondering if you had done something. He wouldn't go as far as saying he was concerned for you, per say. More like he was worried if Hanamiya would try anything else, all of this was going to give him grey hairs. His thoughts didn’t last for long, said coach was yelling that their break was over. No matter what you did, it was making practice twice as worst and Hanamiya’s patience twice as thin. 

The clock in the gymnasium rang at the top of the hour, bringing practice to a (very much wanted) close. Hanamiya tossed his basketball to an underclassmen to take care of, his body felt hazy from the aftereffects of running back and forth. Even if his muscles were aching and screaming, he could think clearly and come up with facts of the current situations.

Fact 1: You were going to be the manager despite his protests. Nor would forcing himself on you would work a second time.

Fact 2: In this very confusing circumstance, he was interested to see what you would do. 

Fact 3: Finally, he wanted to break someone’s arm. 

There was no one stopping him from kicking you out from the club, at the end of the day, he was the coach. It was as easy as snapping his fingers and you’d be gone. His head continued to weigh and assess the options of you remaining. You did in fact help the team and lessen his workload, like hell he’d go back to doing the menial tasks assigned to you. Regardless, you tried to play him and run off with it -- something he hated more than anything… 

… Yet he felt himself engrossed by your choice of poison, and how you’d go that far to get dirt on him. In a warped way he could find himself relating to it, he was no stranger to drawn out plans, and dirty blows. What was that saying? New day, new you? Hanamiya was certainly starting to feel that, he still considered you to be trash, but now he wanted to see what new plans you had. A short laugh leaving him as he got dressed in the locker room, causing the remaining teammates to look in his direction. To which he shot them a glare before leaving the room. 

“... I guess that means he’s okay now?” Yamazaki spoke into the silent room, a single eyebrow quirking towards the door Hanamiya left through. 

“Dumbass, that means he’s got something else planned,” shot Seto from the other end of the room. “His day isn’t complete without messing someone up,” a heavy sigh coming from him. At times Hanamiya’s mood swings could wear down Seto, watching had been fun while it lasted--now he only wanted some peace in order to sleep. 

“Daddy-o’s upset,” snickered Hara from next to Yamazaki. Thanks to Hara’s quick reflexes, he managed to dodge the shoe aimed at his face. Instead it hit the redhead, who only grunted and tossed it back without another thought. Usually he enjoyed their after practice banter and would retort, now he only wanted to go home without anymore trouble. How ironic considering the team he played for. 

“Don’t call me that, Kazuya,” Seto’s upper lip curled in disgust, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. Hara was quick to follow in suit, a lopsided grin plastered on his face while he whispered something for only Seto to hear. 

“Lover’s squabble,” muttered Furuhashi while he was bent over and tying his shoe. Yamazaki remained quiet and finished dressing without commenting. Furuhashi could read Yamazaki like an open book, his face gave away any hidden feelings. He knew exactly what was on his mind, the other two idiots didn’t help the situation anymore. “Hiroshi, go with the flow.”

Yamazaki’s first name being called drew him out of his trance, casting his eyes towards the other man. Damn, he really wasn’t good at hiding his feelings. All he did was nod his head to the other’s statement, feeling partly ashamed that he was letting the others get to him like this. The click of the door shutting reminded him that he was the last one in the room. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he moved to leave, his own sore muscles reminding of the practices to come. 

~~~

Like clockwork, you arrived at the basketball court at the end of the school day. Standing at the edge of the smooth surface of the court, with your clipboard hanging iddly at your side. A pencil tapping against the top of your thigh, eyes following the bodies of the basketball players moving across the court. Hanamiya or the rest of the lineup hadn’t said a single thing to you today. Even if you were in Hanamiya’s class, he didn’t give you the time of the day. No surprise, since you gave back exactly what he dished out.

“Hey manager-chan, where are the towels?” A shadow blocked your view of the clipboard before you, you looked up to see Hara blowing a piece of gum. The mint smell invading your nostrils as a loud pop rung out from his lips. 

“Hm? You all are talking to me now?” you asked, looking up at the shaggy haired male. 

A laugh came from him, a hand dragging the light strands away from his eyes. “Don’t blame me if they’re being pissy. I must say, I’m surprised that you’re still here, ___-chan,” he cocked his head to the side, shrugging once at you. “You can tell me what you’re planning, I’m good at keeping secrets,” his smile all too kind. 

“I don’t have anything planned, Hara-kun,” voice kept even as your scribbled down a note on the paper. 

“I thought you were a better liar than that, you had a few of us fooled for a while,” he retorted. Hara knew how to find buttons and push right into them. Dare say it was a talent of his, you’d have to write that down… 

“Hara, the towels are in the storage closet at the top shelf,” response cut short to get him to let him off. He obviously wanted more to say and chide you with, except you wouldn't let him drive you into a corner so early in the practice. You’ve dealt with Hanamiya Makoto before, Hara was a step or two below him. “Coach will get angry if you’re chit-chatting.”

His hands rose in mock defense, smirking all the while before responding to you. “Wouldn't want to make the boss angry,” waving before he left to get a towel. You wondered if he really wanted that towel or came with the intention to mess with you. It was a short lived moment before Hanamiya took his spot next to you, basketball resting against his hip.

“I need stats for the team we’re facing next, have it ready by tomorrow,” he began. How anti-climatic, seems like his approach towards you was to treat you like nothing. 

“Anything for you, Hanamiya-kun,” you replied without hesitance. You swore you could see his eyebrow twitch from the corner of your eye. The grip on his basketball turned tighter, all of this started to feel like a test in his patience. You on the other hand had to stifle a laugh, now you were starting to see a nearly childish trait rise from his personality. “Actually, I have a gift for you…” you began.

Now this certainly got his attention, raising a single eyebrows towards you. You flipped a few pages through the clipboard, finding the one and handing the board to him. He accepted it in a silent agreement, eyes starting to scan over the words with idle interest. The page listed the stats and weaknesses of the team Kirisaki Daiichi was facing next. Along with what he considered the most noteworthy of the entire thing, you had taken the liberty to write tips on dirty tricks. 

Hanamiya wasn’t sure if you were trying to insult his tactics or if you were trying to help him. “Interesting,” he hummed, handing it back to you. “I’ll applaud you for having it ready before I asked, yet I wonder why you’d include those tips on it. Seems out of character for you,” 

“I’m the manager, it seems unfitting of me to not be prepared,” tapping the pencil against your bottom lip once. “If you’re going to do those anyways, I may as well give you pointers.”

“It was a joke, ___-chan,” he smiled at you, sending a chill down your spine. You couldn't place if it was one of excitement or fright. “Besides, you shouldn't be falsely accusing us of doing such a thing,” he pointed out. 

Now it was your turn for your eyebrow to twitch, you shouldn't have expected him to admit to it even after everything that occurred. “Of course not… You’ve never done anything wrong,” poison in your words as you stood you grounds against him.

“Now when have I ever said that?” he cooed, shuffling to stand before you. “I enjoy breaking things, you should know by now. It’s as sweet as honey to see other’s misfortune,” words dipping into an unsaid promise. 

“I’m plenty aware. You’re beginning to sounds like a broken record, Hanamiya-kun,” your chin tilting up to face his hazel eyes. “You aren’t being too timely right now, the team is about to finish the cool down,” redirecting his attention to the eyes staring at the two of you. 

“They can wait, tell me why you’re still here,” he asserted, annoyance edging his words the longer you put off his questions. “Why would a good girl who wanted to get revenge stay on the team she was trying to ruin? Are you stupid?” 

Your heart jumped up to your throat at his insult. No, you weren’t going to let him get to you again. “I’m here because I want to be. Not all of us are obsessed with getting revenge,” taking a direct jab at him like a knife. It was a low blow in truth, but there was no low that Hanamiya wouldn't dig down to. “I signed up for this club, and I plan on staying until the end."

A sound chuckle came from him, this girl was really trying to dig a grave for herself, and Hanamiya enjoyed watching the slow downfall. "You are stupid, you're lucky I like stupid girls. It's a compromise, hmm?" he spoke down on you. He was starting to enjoy your act, in contrast to how you were convincing yourself it wasn't an act. This was starting to become enjoyable for the dark haired man. He wanted to know what you would do next, what sort of trick you'd try or if you'd sink down to his level. It was a destructive game and Hanamiya was drinking it up like it was honey.

"I didn't think you were delusional," you spoke to him. "If you're done speaking now, Hara needed my help and I doubt he could find the towels with his bangs covering his eyes," you said, cutting him off without another word. You wondered how his teammates dealt with him, and you didn't even play the game with him. Nonetheless, your stubbornness would win in the end. It got you through the weeks before with the team, and it would get you to the end. 

But back to the current problem on hand, Hara was in fact still looking for the towels when you arrived in there. A light bulb went off in your head as you stared down his frame, and you opened your mouth to make an offer. 

"Hey, Hara-kun, I could use your assistance in something that could possibly piss off Hanamiya. Are you up for it?" you asked to the man who was rummaging through a box about to fall onto his head. 

"Is it legal?" he asked, turning his head to look over his shoulder. 

"It's legal, it's more of a dick move if anything," you offered with a small smile. 

"Count me in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh i'm mad at myself for how long it took me write this, buuut thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter!!! I wanted to take a break and work on other fics. I'm back with fresh ideas and have the next few chapters plotted out. 
> 
> Feedback/Kudos/Comments are loved <3


	3. Progression

“That’s what you want me to do?” Hara’s voice raising at the end of the sentence. 

“Yes, now will you please do it?”

“That hardly seems like payback after what he–”

“I know what he did!” Wincing at the own pitch of your voice, higher than intended. “It’s the little things that’ll drive him mad. I know you’ll do it because you love to mess around.”

Flinging a towel over his shoulder, Hara gave a solid minute to think it out. “You're right on that, but you realize that he’s my coach? Breaks kneecaps… kind of his thing?” Waving his fingers around once.

You tried to hold back a groan deep in your throat, yet it still slipped out. “I told you it was legal -- forget I asked…” taking your clipboard and making your leave with heavy stomps.

So Hara wasn’t up for “accidentally” ruining Hanamiya’s hair by replacing his shampoo with hair removal. That wasn’t your entire plan, more like a petty way to get a quick high from Hanamiya’s suffering. You know it would be pointed back at you, but it’s not like he’d try the same thing again. 

“Wait, wait, __-chan, not so fast,” Hara trailed after you in a few long strides. A arm had wrapped around your shoulder, his mouth close to your ear. The scent of mint invading your senses, overwhelming like Hara could be. “Now, I’m always one who is up for favours, except I do things on a trade basis.”

“Of course you do, no one on this team does things for free. Sorry, that slipped,” you feigned.

“Maybe Seto does if you suck his--” you shot him a look that said, ‘I don’t want to hear the rest of that statement.’ “Sorry, that _slipped_ ,” a crooked grin on his face. “What I’m saying is: I do something for you, and you return the favour when I want it. Fair?”

“Depends on what you want in return,” you shot back.

“I wouldn't want anything dirty in return, Hanamiya already has that base covered,” you elbowed him in the ribs for that, causing him to remove the arm off your shoulder. “I deserved that, despite my looks: I’ll keep this promise.” 

You eyed his frame for a second, your gut was telling you you could believe him. Though your gut hadn’t been the best in past weeks. “I’ll agree to your help, but I need to know you wouldn't tell Hanamiya and I’ll get screwed over. I’ll come back to poison all of your gum and cut off your hair,” you lied. 

“Yikes, and you look serious about it,” the grin remained on his face. “You don’t think I don’t want to get back at him for the hellish practices? I like to have fun too, it’s sort of our team’s thing, as you know by know.”

Your eyes searched what little of his face you could see, your fingers tightening on clipboard before nodding your head. “Fine, I’ll do something in return if you keep your end of the deal.”

“Good,” Hara opened his palm, spat on it once, and held it out for you to shake. “Let’s shake on it.”

“You’re gross, you know that?” Your lip curled up before a short chuckle escaped, repeating his actions and shaking his hand. 

~~~

The evening of the game, you found yourself skittish at the idea of attending it. You texted your friend as a precaution, letting him know where you’d be at and what time you’d be done. Taking a deep breath and packing your few items into a bag before leaving. 

The team was suppose to be ahead of you, practicing since you were going to be a bit late. Upon walking up to the respective school, spiky red hair caught your attention. “Yamazaki?” you called out.

Said person turned their head, looking as if he got caught doing something bad. “Oh--Uh… Hi?” he stuttered, stopping towards where he was headed. “Hanamiya said you weren’t showing up, he had me go back to the bus to grab stuff,” the teen rambled. 

“Huh? He knew I was coming,” you tsk’d. “Whatever, he’ll be in for a surprise then.”

There was a tense silence that filled the air as you walked with him towards the gymnasium. At last he spoke up, “So… I’m sorry for what, what Hanamiya did… None of us knew he was going to do it, I swear!” Yamazaki had the tendency to word vomit in these kind of situations. “I would punch him the face, but he’ll just come back ten times worse and won’t learn a lesson anyways--” he rambled on.

Your eyes became wider at his remark, swearing your heart skipped a beat with his words. “I appreciate the thought, Yamazaki. You didn’t do anything… But I wish I could get a hold of the film he took that night,” you looked down at the ground. Even if you didn’t know if Yamazaki saw it, you could at least test if Hanamiya had shown it to anyone else. 

_The film?_ The memories come back as fresh as the first time he saw it, hitting him like a sledgehammer to the stomach. “Y-yeah, that… I guess there’s no point lying to you about it. I hate to say that I saw it. I mean--I don’t hate that it was you just what--”

“I understand, you can stop,” you raised your hand, a small apology coming from him under his breath. “If I could get rid of it... That would be a huge weight off my shoulder,” time to play it up a bit to get Yamazaki swayed. Of course it was wrong to use him like this, but it didn’t matter when there was something bigger at risk. AKA, the video.

Like a puppy offered a treat, Yamazaki’s ears perked up. “I could try to find it or get it from him? It’s not easy to fool Hanamiya but…” his hand twisting the strap on his shoulder, bottom lip tucked under his teeth. 

“Could you, please? That would mean a lot more than you think it does,” that part was true, just enough pushing and you could get him to do it for you. You were still up in the air on how to get rid of it, this would be better than what you had in mind.

His face seemed lighter after your agreeal. “I’ll try, it’s kinda my fault for leaving him with you that night. He seemed off, well, more than usual.” he said, stopping when you arrived outside of the gym’s doors. The distant echo of basketballs being dribbled off the court filled the backdrop. His hand rested on the handle before he had one last things to say, “I’ll be on your side for this, there’s not much I can do, truthfully… But let me know! Okay?!” 

Yamazaki certainly had his moments, despite being on this team, he still seemed to have goodness in his heart. That was when he wasn’t elbowing someone, can’t win all of the battles. “I will, thank you,” you smiled. “Now get going, pack mule.”

A big smile came on his face, adjusting the bags on his shoulders before walking into the court. You know had two of the Kirisaki Daiichi players working with you, not exactly room to let your guard down, only enough so you could breath easier. Seto and Furuhashi seemed to be closer with Hanamiya, you couldn't expect them to help you out. At least not with word getting back to Hanamiya. 

Speak of the devil, Hanamiya’s eyes were pinned onto you once you followed in after Yamazaki. He didn’t make any other faces from there as you took your spot on the bench. Prepping the rest of the water bottles and clipboard. 

“So she appears,” a low voice grabbing your attention, none other than Furuhashi staring at you. If you could call it that when his eyes were wiped clean of all emotions. 

“You make it sounds like you’ve seen a ghost,” you replied from over your shoulder. “Did you expect anything less? I am your manager after all.”

“You’re on the same level as one, here to haunt Hanamiya of his decisions. If I were you, I’d disappear instead of wasting my time,” voice as cold as per usual. “To put it plainly, we don’t need a manager, you’re only causing headaches that I have to deal with,” taking a spot next to you on the bench, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“I’m glad someone around here doesn’t sugarcoat what they say,” you spoke, side eyeing the dark haired teen. “I think you forgot, Hanamiya isn’t going to go back to doing the annoying tasks I do.” 

“I’ll say this as a friendly warning, he’ll only get worse from here. I’m not going to force you off, but don’t be surprised when things go downhill.” Furuhashi noted, eyes following said captain who was coming off the court to them. “I don’t think you're as dumb as he says you are, but you will be if you stay here.”

“You almost sound concerned, should I take that as a compliment?”

“I’m not concerned, I only dislike seeing our team waste their energy on this issue. I don’t believe it qualifies as a compliment,” leaving the conversation to go talk with his captain. There was that, Furuhashi seemed to be almost neutral on it. You’d think more on what he said later, the game was about to begin.

~~~

Game, set, match.

They won with the same tactics seen in many games before, breaking them down then constructing a web. Not much to be said on it, you were treated as another set piece and Hanamiya still didn’t acknowledge you throughout the game. Only for an order here or there. 

“Ah, I see you’re still here. I concluded that you lost your interest of us by now,” Hanamiya looked from hooded eyelids, a towel around his neck to wipe off sweat. “I suppose we’re sort of boring to watch after you’ve seen it once or twice. Or if you had it recorded to watch at anytime…” he hummed, running a hand through his heavy fringe. Words shoot right to you with no discretion for the players around you. 

You bit down on your lip, hauling the pack of bottles into your arms and ignoring what he had to say. The main lineup knew better than to join in on Hanamiya’s jest towards you. Instead, they started to quietly walk to the locker room while you were left with him. The audience slowly trickling out of the court with quiet murmurs. 

“Do I have to say it again? I’m your manager, I’m not going to be dropping like a fly and leaving. I’ll say it for the final time, I’m not going anywhere,” you could see the twitch about to form on his upper lip. It was traded for a deep laugh that reverberated from his throat. 

“You’re so stubborn, ___-chan. I’m not sure if I find it endearing or a nuisance. If you wouldn’t be shooing off anytime soon, I think I’ll find my answer to that soon,” he was in your personal space, a thumb finding its way to your chin in a too gentle grip. Your coherent thoughts were stopped in its track, frozen like a deer in the headlights.  
His tongue traced his upper lip as his eyes appraised you, waiting to see if you would break the trance. “I see it’s still there, you’re still full of fear. Don’t think for a single second that you’ve broken my web,” like a breeze, he passed by and left a chill that sank deep into your bones. You didn’t realize the grip you had on the bottles until the sound of the gym door closing behind him clicked. 

A shaky sigh pasted as you repressed past memories, resisting the urge to throw the object in your hands onto the ground. Hanamiya didn’t need to do anything to get under your skin, he was there from the start, you needed to dig him out. In contrast, you could do the same to him--Hell, you already have Hara and Yamazaki working with you, the damn spider was going to get caught it its own web shortly. 

That fact alone kept you grounded, inhaling and exhaling before turning away from the court. Outside the door, a certain shaggy haired teen waited with gum popping between his lips. It was times like this you felt that he had a 7th sense in regards to drama. "So... From the lack of color on your face, I think it's safe to say you're ready to use me," he smirked, hands tucked deep into his pockets. 

"For once, we're on the same page, Hara"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I'll be open & honest with you all... I didn't think I'd ever pick this up again, I truthfully came close to deleting this series for various reasons (who knows, I still might.) I had the sudden urge to write, I'm not sure when that will come again. Writing isn't my main hobby, but I do love the Kiridai boys dearly. 
> 
> Anyways, if any of you are still following this: Thank you for that and I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Not much Hanamiya in it, but again, I enjoy writing the others. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive Criticism is appreciated as always.


	4. Spider's Web

“What kind of game are you playing at, Kazuya?” Hanamiya shoot at the lilac haired teen. 

“Oh, you’re mad, you used my first name,” he still laughed, it was in his nature to. Like how it was Hanamiya’s nature to crush someone’s dream, to each their own. “You’re quick to blame me, what if Furuhashi was the one who actually did it?”

A heavy sigh came from Hanamiya, shaking his head, “You admitted right there that you did it, don’t play an idiot. Why the fuck did you tell my mom to come to our next game? That’s all she’s been talking about, and I can’t stop her from coming now.”

“I dunno, she never gets to see her dear son play… Why can’t she cherish her only son?” a shit-eating grin crossed his face. 

“I dunno!” Hanamiya mocked in the same tone of voice. “Maybe because it’s the Interhigh Preliminaries and we already had a plan set in stone? I don’t know if you got hit in the head with a basketball, since that’s the only conclusion I’m coming up with,” he gritted. 

“Chill, Coach… You act like we can’t destroy a team without dirty play. Besides, Hana-mommy will get a good game no matter what,” unfolding his legs from the desk and standing up in a fluid movement. “Quit scrunching your eyebrows, you’ll get wrinkles,” he smiled before leaving the classroom. 

“He’s not going to feel his legs after practice, that can be promised,” Hanamiya dragged a hand down his face.   
A heavy sigh came from Seto as he watched the meltdown occur, _fuckin’ Hara,_ he thought to himself. “Stop thinking over it, Hanamiya, maybe your mother won’t be able to make it. Besides, it’s not like she’d stop us from doing it anyways.”

A snarl came from Hanamiya’s lips, rolling his eyes before leaving the room without a response. Looks like they’d be in for a fun practice the next few days. 

~~~

_“You’re not going to forget this night,”_

It wasn’t real, yet it felt like you’d experience all from the start. Hanamiya’s hands on your hips, salty kisses peppered over your bruised lips, and clothes spread out onto the ground. The memory of the night under the pier was playing fresh in your mind in the form of a dream. 

There were nights when new parts were added into the cocktail of a nightmare. Today was no different, you were spread out below him, his tongue between you legs in a lewd display. There were marks all along your inner thighs, no doubt be there for days. His hands had a vice grip on your hips, making sure that you wouldn't wiggle away from him. 

“Haah? What’s this?” he cooed, dragging his thumb through the glistening mess of your womanhood. “A few kisses and you are already dripping, dirty girl.” his voice low in seduction, his thumb dragging up to press circles into your clit. Slow, so slow you were left panting with your hands looking for anything to grip onto. 

“Hanamiya--Please--” you pleaded. The worst part of the dream came from the fact you were begging him to continue on. As if you wanted him, twisted ways that made you tangle up in his spider’s web. This was unlike the night at the pier, where he was rough and unforgiving. Here, you _wanted_ him to be like that, some sort of twisted desire hidden in your mind.

He was silent in his next action, sliding a single finger into your mess, shifting it forward and back with a twist of his wrist. The slow burn of his actions began to build in your belly, wishing you could move the pace faster, needier. “You’re impatient…” a low laugh coming from his throat. Amused by you and shifting his hand quicker. 

Hanamiya leaned closer, raven hair grazing his cheekbones with his mouth next to your ear, “What was it I said in the past?” he paused to plant kisses up your neck and bite down on your skin. Dark hazel eyes meeting yours while his lips formed a smile. “You’ll never forget this and come crawling back to me.”

A sudden snapping sound drove you awake, completely out of it to see a confused Hara kneeling to your level. Your heart was beating so fast you could hear it in your ears. “W-what?” you stuttered, attempting to ground yourself. You weren’t around Hanamiya, it was just Hara who woke you up from an impromptu nap.

“At least you’re easily to wake up than Seto. You look like you saw a monster,” he spoke. 

You considered who was just in your dream before responding, “They were on the same level as one.” Moving to stand up from your spot, your heart barely calming down. “What do you need?”

“No, ‘Hi Hara, how are you doing?’,” he smirked at you. “Anways, I told Hanamiya the news. It’s safe to say that he’s reaaaally pissed, so good job to us on that. Bad news, he’ll probably wonder if you had something to do with it.”

“I expected that much… I’ll deal with whatever when it comes,” you paused to look over at Hara. “Thanks for um… Helping me, I didn’t think you’d actually do it. I’ll still keep my threat of poisoning your gum if you come back to bite me on the ass.”

“Literally or figuratively? ‘Cause that’s pretty kinky of you,” he cackled, you only rolled your eyes in response. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. As long as you do what I ask when the time comes then you’ve got nothing to worry about, ___-chan.”

“Deal, I’ll be there when you need me,” you said to him. Giving each other a few more words before taking your leave.

~~~

As of the lately, Hanamiya left you alone, look like he really did get bored of his ‘plaything,’ as he so elegantly called you in the past. It wasn’t until the night before the game that he choose to address you. “Oi, my… Mother, is going to be at the game tomorrow. Don’t talk to her, you don’t need to be distracted from your duties,” you noticed the way his nose wrinkled at the mention of his mother. Odd, Hara had mentioned he had a weak spot for the woman. 

“Why can’t I talk to her? I’d love to meet the woman who raised you. I wonder if you two have anything in common,” you spoke in a too sweet tone. Resulting in a grimace gracing over Hanamiya’s features. 

“Are you not listening, idiot?” his eyebrows furrowing over his eyes. “You have no reason to talk to her, we’re keeping it that way.” he spat. 

“What? I can’t mention that her perfect son did something terrible--” A hand suddenly smacked into the locker next to your head. His solid frame too close for comfort as his eyes bored into yours. 

“You’re absolutely precious, you think she’d believe you. I’ve never given her a reason to suspect that I’ve done anything of that sort,” he leaned over to meet you face to face. “Don’t try your luck there, kitten. I know better than to let my guard down around you,” his tongue slithering out to trace the corner of his upper lip.

This was something you learned about him, he loved pushing into people’s personal space to make them uncomfortable. While your heart was racing, you did your best to keep it from popping out of your chest. “Who said anything about me talking to your mother? You’re starting to sound a bit paranoid,” staring back at his dark eyes. 

“Me? Kitten, I don’t sweat the irrelevant details like this. I simply like to take precautions, planning is everything after all,” his hand leaving the locker to trace the underside of your jaw to tip your chin up. “I love when you try to act tough, the tremble in your voice is still evident. You haven’t forgotten in the least.” 

He was right and it was terrible to admit that you still weren’t at your strongest. Your soul was still bruised from that day, you could only dig your nails into your palms as he taunted you. He was in your dreams, and it was worse when you enjoyed what he did in them. 

“Are you a masochist? Did you enjoy what happened then?” His lips were close, so close to your ear that you could feel the heat radiating from his breath. “You can admit it, and we could have so much fun, ___-chan,” his free hand moved to your side, cool fingers creeping under the blouse of your school uniform to touch bare skin. 

Hanamiya was truly a spider, he crawled under your skin and captivated you with his web. The warmth from his skin almost lured you in. Soft touches that were drawn over your smooth skin in patterns. Your eyes had slid shut as reality smashed shattered like glass. His words continued without any more warnings. “You looked so pretty, I couldn't help myself from capturing a video…” he spoke, you couldn't get him out of your brain. 

“ _Ha_ -Hanamiya, don’t--” weak words came out in a feeble attempt, your hand resting on top of the one beneath your shirt. “Get out of my head--!” pushing away at his hand, the opposite connecting with his shoulder to push him back. It was hardly of any use, his actions and words had already reached you long before then.   
“You wound me,” he feigned innocence, long strand of his hair grazing his jawline. “You try to act so strong and play games with me, silly girl. You’re only going to get hurt again,” he cocked an eyebrow in your direction. 

“What are you going to do, put the video on the internet?” the words escaping in a breathless whisper. 

He pretended to think over it for a moment before responding, “No, I much enjoy keeping it for myself… and maybe the rest of the team if they ask for it,” the trademark smile of his once more there. “A pity I couldn't have gotten more.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“And you got off on it,” a wicked laugh shaking his shoulders. There was no point in hiding his words behind a flowery lie. You knew it as well there were parts that could be classified under enjoyment. But the way it panned out dashed away any of that emotion. “I’m beginning to think you’re asking to get hurt, you remain here knowing it wouldn't end well.”

“I don’t owe you any sort of answer or response. I wouldn't talk to your mom if it gets you this worked up, Hanamiya,” you gritted through closed teeth. 

Then he was back in your space again, resting his hand against your head in a pet-like manner. “Good girl, I knew we would see eye-to-eye,” rewarding you like a pet that did a perfect trick. “Let’s keep it that way, I know Kazuya had some deeper reason than doing it to mess with me. I have half a mind to believe you had something to do with it.”

You remained silent as his hand fell from your head, not daring to look him in the eyes. “I’m leaving now, bye, Hanamiya.” There was nothing else you could say to him at this moment, he’d drain you of any energy after his tryst. 

A smirk formed on the corner of his lip, watching as you walked away from him with heavy shoulders. “See you tomorrow, kitten,”

Hanamiya Makoto wasn’t once for losing so easily, you’d proven to be a challenge. Lately, you’d made things more interesting for him, and found himself becoming slowly more interested in what you’d do next. They were certainly a thorn in his side at times, yet it was almost fun to be kept on his toes like this. Perhaps it was time to push his luck with you, you were becoming worn down he’d notice. Starting to lose the glimmer of fun you'd contain with your plans. 

It wouldn't be difficult, after all, he wasn’t the coach and captain of this rambunctious team for no reason. You weren’t the only once with plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ Dirty-glass, come chat with me! It is a nsfw side blog so no checking it in public, folks!
> 
> Few quick things I'd like to say. Thank you for those who comment. They really do drive me to write more knowing that people are interested in my writing. I enjoy writing for Hanamiya since I think he's a versatile character, this story in particular is sort of way for me to write darker themes. A happy ending is questionable, but I want to story to grow naturally towards its ending. And ok so MAYBE I don't have a set chapter or anything for when this story will end either. I digress.
> 
> Comments/Constructive criticism/Kudos is always loved!


	5. Visits

The day of the game came with no complaints from anyone, besides Hara’s screaming thigh muscles thanks to Hanamiya running him into the ground. Rightfully so, he had it coming. You kept distance between Hanamiya and yourself after yesterday’s incident. You were on edge knowing his mother would be at the game too. 

But it didn’t prepare you for the site of the woman, she was shorter with hair and eyebrows similar to Hanamiya’s. And dare you say… She looked kind? It was in her eyes, and you also knew that she was a widow from Hara’s explanation. Yet all thoughts stopped in your tracks when the warning the day from before rang clear in your ears. You didn’t allow yourself to linger staring at the woman before heading off to a duty.

It was frustrating how Hanamiya still controlled you like this, like a dog being told to fetch. You swore you heard the echo of ‘Makoto,’ in the distance as you walked off. You couldn't help but snort at the use of his first name considering it meant “truth,” the furthest thing Hanamiya was from. You did however take the chance to look over your shoulder to see a subdued Hanamiya, even the word… Embarrassed, might fit the captain. It was almost awkward seeing the sight.

Nonetheless, you went off to fill water bottles and make sure the towels were ready. Though you did overhear a conversation between Hanamiya and Seto. While Hanamiya did keep an eye on you, he was too focused on his mother nearby.

“She took off work for this? You should be happy, _Makoto_ ,” a deep chuckle came from Seto has he tipped back a water bottle stolen from your hands. “You know… You two look a lot a like, maybe it’s in the brows,” pointing a long finger at his own.

“Your humour needs improvement, Kentarou,” Hanamiya spoke with a dead expression. “If you have this much time to be joking, you have enough time to warm up.”

“I don’t play in the first half,” Seto replied.

“Want to keep it that way, narcoleptic beauty? Then get your ass out there,” he spat. A low groan left Seto has he went to slick back his hair and head out to the court. And the fun was just getting started. 

~~~  
It was safe to say there were a considerable less amount of bruises on the other team today. Of course, Furuhashi and Hara were an excellent duo and still snuck an elbow into the ribs. Yamazaki was called out on a foul once, Hanamiya was quick to play it off in his usual facade. You knew very well their foul play was on the lower end with his mother around. 

Looks like Hanamiya could be ‘civil,’ if you wanted to put a word to it. Very loosely used. Every now and then you’d take glances over your shoulder to see his mother smiling or pointing a camera up to take photos. Now that was simply a laugh, maybe she accepted her son’s foul ways or he really had her fooled. 

As always, Kirisaki Daiichi won the game. With the contrast of less injuries inflicted onto the poor opposing team. You still saw one guy hobble off post-Hara digging his heel into their foot. At least you could applaud them for not getting caught. Speaking of getting caught, a certain captain was caught off guard by his mother.

“Makoto, you did well on the game,” his mother gave a sweet smile to him, a hand on his shoulder for a brief second. 

In that moment you swore you saw a sight that would never happen again. Hanamiya blushed, a small tinge of pink coming over his cheeks. “Mother…” he groaned under his breath, eyes avoiding hers out of embarrassment. A short thank you said as an after though, obviously not wanting his team mates (including you) to see him like this.

Where was a camera when you needed it?

“I want a photo of you with your teammates,” Hana-Mama spoke up. 

“ _Mother_ , you already have a photo of us,” he replied, attempting to rush the process a long before Hara or anyone’s snickers could grow louder.

“That was from last year, I need to get a photo while I still can,” an oddly stern tone under her gentle appearance. Where you swear you saw a shiver go up Hanamiya’s spine, he must know that tone of hers well. 

“Fine--Just one,” he groaned before waving the rest of the main lineup over. All got in line, but the captain had to go to the front due to his shorter stature. 

“Makoto, what about this nice girl over here? If I had to guess, she’s your manager, and I’m sure she puts up with a lot of things,” a genuine smile graced his mother’s lips. “Why don’t you join the photo, dear?”

Now there’s something you weren’t expecting, and you knew very well from Hanamiya’s expression, he didn’t want you at all in it. But something soon clicked in his head and a smile you knew didn’t mean well came onto his face. 

“That’s ___-chan, she loves being on camera. She does put up with a lot, why don’t you step over here for a quick photo?” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. You felt your blood freeze at his reference, and his team knew well what he meant by that. You swore the color in Yamazaki’s face had drained out, while Hara remained ready to laugh like usual. Seto and Furuhashi didn’t react, neither of them cared too much for the incident all together. 

“I’m fine, H-Hanamiya-san. I’ll take a pass on it, I don’t look put together today,” you feigned a smile for courtesy’s sake. It was just like him, he had to get the last laugh at your suffering. 

“You look fine, get over here,” he chirped in, not giving away his facade for even his mother. 

You had no other choice, the line-up and his mother were staring at you. A small seed of panic had been planted in your stomach, your palms began to sweat as you made your way over. Standing next to Hanamiya and keeping a healthy distance away. A smile was forced onto your face while his mother snapped a few photos. 

As the team started to disperse and his mother distracted by her camera, a hand traced the curve of your back and a mouth was soon pressed closed to the shell of your ear. “I always like the sight of you on film,” Hanamiya’s deep voice playing at seduction, and it was gone just like that.

A shiver passed up the length of your spine, all you could hear was the ringing of your ears as Hanamiya walked away from you. His mother looked up to see you visibly shaken and she approached. 

“Dear, are you alright?”

A moment to register her voice, it didn’t help Hanamiya looked so much like her. “Y-Yes, I’m fine. I think I’m lightheaded since I skipped lunch today,” you lied.

“Why don’t you come over to our house for dinner then?” she smiled as your heart dropped. “Makoto’s friends are going to be there, and we have more than enough food to share.”

“Oh--I can’t possibly intrude on you all. I think I might have to go home soon too.”

“We won’t keep you long, I though kids love free food nowadays?” his mother smiled, and oh it was a smile someone couldn't say no to. 

~~~

Which is how you found yourself seated with the Kirisaki Daiichi lineup and Hanamiya’s mother at dinner. This isn’t a place you think you’d ever find yourself at. Of course, the house was normal, though Hanamiya seemed less than pleased that you knew where he lived now. 

Dinner was relatively quiet, Hara stole food from Yamazaki, Seto stayed awake, and Furuhashi discussed the game with Hanamiya. Which you learned of Hanamiya’s calm state, simply discussing as if it were the day’s weather. Expertly recalling details you’d long forgotten, and caught you staring in silent awe. A smirk given to you that caused color to raise to your cheeks.

Yamazaki was soon to excuse himself to the bathroom, but he seemed… off when he returned. No one questioned it when he butted in to offer to walk you home. You politely shot down Hanamiya’s offer to take you home for obvious reasons. You knew very well he was just testing you. 

“Fun dinner, huh?” Yamazaki spoke to you as you walked down the sidewalk together. 

“Exciting… I hate to admit that Hanamiya almost seemed normal for a moment.”

A laugh ringed from Yamazaki, after it settled down and grabbed something from his pocket. A small memory card fitted in the center of his palm. A questionable smile was on his face to top it off. 

“What’s that?” you asked. 

“Remember how I promised a long time that I’d be on your side?” he started, closing his strong fingers around the card. “Well, this is the memory card from your video camera. I snatched it from Hanamiya’s room.”

The words settled in your head before you gasped at Yamazaki. “You stole it from him?! I can’t believe it, it’s really the same memory card?”

“You bet so, I replaced the other one with a corrupted memory card. It’ll look like his suddenly went bad,” a kind smile graced his lips and he held the card out to you. “Here you go, I know I do bad shit on the court; but I don’t go as far to ruin our manager’s life. Maybe I want some good karma to balance it out.”

You could have nearly cried at the relief of holding it in your hand. Hanamiya could no longer hold this over your head. “Thank you so much, Yamazaki. You’re my saviour,” you’d go home and crush the memory card. Then burn it down, it would never see the light of day. 

“Nah, I’m not that. It feels weird being a decent person for once,” he snorted quietly at it. “Better go break a few kneecaps…”

Back at the house, Hanamiya noticed a few things out of sort in his room. He knew Yamazaki had gone to the bathroom, longer than usual if he had to consider. Going to his desk, he opened the side dresser to find the video camera in the same spot. He opened it to see the words, “Video unavailable,” written across the blue screen. 

“Well, isn’t that too convenient,” he smiled, leaning back into his chair and folding his arms behind his head. “So the kitten has claws…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update! But this cut off best for what I have planned.
> 
> Comments/ Kudos/Constructive Criticism is always loved!


	6. Revelation

“___-chan, ya’know how you still owe me my end of the bargain? Well, I had an idea on how you can repay me.” Hara’s voice chimed up from across the empty gym as you were cleaning up basketballs. 

“What is it?” you asked, throwing the last of the basketballs away from you. 

There was something different in the way Hara approached you, like a lion stalking up to its prey. His unbuttoned shirt showed off his bony collarbones which lead up to the smirk on his face. “I hear you’re into pain and pleasure.”

“Hara!? What do you mean by that?” you spat out, afraid of what he could be possible infering to. 

“Easy, easy, princess. Don’t get your panties in a knot just yet,” taking the chance to come into your personal space. You knew this scenario well enough to know where it was going to, and heaven help you if he tried to do anything. “I mean what I say.”

“You promised earlier that you wouldn't do any funny business on your end of the deal.”

His hand was already on your side, it was like a repeat of the situation with Hanamiya. 

“I think you’re forgetting what team you’re a manager for,” Hara popped a bubble next to your ear. “I may like pissing off Hanamiya, but he’s still my coach at the end of the day. And believe it or not, we’re still friends. I sometimes slip on what I tell him,” you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Of course, he’s told me a thing or two about you in return… You enjoy when someone pushed into your boundaries,” proving his point by pushing the edge of your shirt over your waist with his long fingers grazing your soft skin. “You’re a little masochist at end of the day who refuses to enjoy herself.”

“I-I’m not that, Hara!” your breath catching in your throat. 

“You’re lying, you’ve got to stop doing that to yourself, ___-chan,” he hummed, pushing your shirt further up to reveal your bra. “You aren’t even fighting back, c’mon, lemme get a bite.”

~~~

“So coach… You wanted to talk to little ol’ me,” Hara was leaned back into his chair, arms folded behind his head and popping a bubble. 

“I think you know what this about, Hara,” Hanamiya spoke, “Our dear manager and Yamazaki played us a bit. I no longer have the footage of her from that night. You know what that means now, she can leave us and we’ll be out of fun.”

“Tsk, tsk… You don’t have anything to jerk off to now,” he snickered, Hanamiya choose to ignore the statement for now. “So what’s the catch now, coach? You want to keep her around longer as our plaything?” he spoke as if it were nothing more than the weather. 

“I considered the fact that you wanted to get a piece of her too, you aren’t the type to hide your needs.”

“I wouldn't mind getting some, I’m a teenage boy after all,” he smirked to Hanamiya who was standing behind him. Hanamiya’s hand had reached up to trace the curve of Hara’s throat, slowly wrapping his fingers around the smooth column. 

“You’re so easy to read, Kazuya… “ his head leaned over, dangerously close to his ear and hot breath grazing the fringe of Hara’s hair. “I would love to break you one of these days, but that’s not what I’m here for,” standing back up straight. “We need to get her back into my web, and I need you to occupy your position.”

A hand went through Hara’s fringe, moving it out of the way only for it to fall back into place. “And you already know about our little bargain and she still owes me.”

“I should break your kneecap for you ultimately being the reason why the footage got deleted. Inviting my mother...” A groan came from Hanamiya at the memory of his mother appearing. 

Another loud pop of bubblegum echoed in the room, Hara still grinning all the while. The guy had no shame admitting his previous actions. “Figured you’d have it backed up somewhere, so unlike you not to have a backup plan.”

“I didn’t think fucking Yamazaki would delete it for her. He’s so easily influenced, I should have considered it from the start.” he sighed. “We can’t change that, but I want to use your end of the bargain against her. Break her down, and I’ll be apart of it too since it’s been awhile since I’ve had fun.”

There it was, the smile Hanamiya kept on his face for moments like these, where he fully had a plan in mind, and knew well that it was going to go his way. 

~~~

You put your hands onto his wrist and tried to grip onto the bony skin, though not much came of it seeing how you couldn't push away the tall boy. Your exposed bra caused color to creep onto you face and a heat to build in your stomach. “Hara, you don’t have to do this,” you tried to speak reason to him. 

“And yet here I am, ___-chan, why won’t you admit you love it?” he spoke, his hand tracing over the swell of your breast. “You try to act high and mighty over us, but you’re interested in our team and still stuck around. There’s something keeping you here, I wonder what it could be~” slithering his hand under the material of your bra to grip the soft flesh. 

He had you against the wall, easily towering over you and the scent of his bubblegum was beginning to feel overwhelming in the stale gym air. “It’s… It’s not this,” you muttered, too stunned to move against his actions. 

“I suppose I’ll have to start getting rough with you if I want to get any answers. A’right with me,” he bent over to force a kiss on your lips. The sweet taste of mint invaded your tongue as he was quick to let his tongue slip in. Tracing over your own in a lewd display of dominance and gripping onto the margin of your waist with his free hand. His hand over your breast finding your nipple and squeezing two fingers against the sensitive bud. 

A small whimper bubbled out of your throat and into his mouth, a smile easily coming onto Hara’s face at his success. You were becoming putty in his hands and enjoyment could be sensed deep in your heart. You disliked how easily you could be persuaded with his simple actions, allowing yourself to be apart of this was a deep seated desire. There was no way you could openly admit there were parts of Hanamiya’s forced pleasure that you enjoyed. He’d done something to you that flipped a twisted switch and had you continuing this encounter with Hara. 

The hand on your waist traced itself down the curve of you leg and under your skirt. Dragging his hand along your inner thigh and up to find a wet spot on your panties. “Maybe you don’t have to admit anything, your body does all the talking,” he chuckled, rubbing two fingers into the mess that was becoming of your panties. Another whimper couldn’t be helped to leave while he kissed along your neck. Stopping to bite down on the sensitive skin, leaving an obvious mark for later. 

Fiddling with the waistband of your panties to push it down. A hand ghosted over you sex to push a single finger into your glistening mess. “There you go... Open up for me, kitten,” he murmured into your ear, they were sickly sweet words that you found yourself addicted to. Soon your legs followed the command and parted further to let him fit more in. A knuckle was pressed deeper into your sex, curling and leaving you keening at his mercy.

You were panting lightly at his ministration, eyes glazed over and ready for him to take it further. “Hara, please--” you spoke to him. 

At your pleading, he pulled away completely and smiled down at your frame. “Only if you admit that you enjoyed what happened in the past with Hanamiya.”

“Hara! How can I admit that when he did it against my will?” you spat back to him. 

He let out a heavy sigh at your question, “You knew the risk when messing with our team. More specifically, Hanamiya. I think you like the pain of it all.”

You allowed his words to sink in for a moment, thinking over everything that happened in the past that lead up to his moment. You were still interested in Hanamiya and wanted payback over what occurred. But patiently waiting for a chance to get back at him only started to wear you down. Especially when there was the nagging emotion that you couldn't get out of your head. 

It was the feeling of enjoyment at the way Hanamiya talked down on you, the sharp thrill that would erupt in your stomach. Even now, with Hara taking complete control over you, you found the same thrill beginning to form. It was laughable how all your efforts were starting to crumble over satisfaction you got off from their touches. Was it now time to admit that you did enjoy the pain of it?

“I think I’ve heard enough, Hara,” the deep voice of Hanamiya’s voice entered into the gymnasium. “She gets the idea,” a smirk evident in his tone. 

“Hanamiya?” you tried to hold back a gasp and quickly pulled down your shirt over your breasts. “Why are you here?”

“Why are you getting finger-fucked by Hara? We all have questions here we want answered,” he smiled to you. “But I already know the answer to that, you owe him a favour. Though I do know how good you are on your knees, that’d be a fair enough trade after having him invite my mother to our game.”

“You knew all about this?” eyes wide at the coach of Kirisaki Daiichi. 

“Do you really take me for that big of an idiot?” he scoffed, “You’re too easy to read, kitten. I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you’d enjoy whatever I did to you. You’re our little masochist manager, fitting perfectly in with a bunch of sadists.”

Was there any point in lying any longer, to yourself and to the others around you? Hiding behind a bunch of half-truths that only prevented you from enjoying yourself? Hanamiya was telling the truth and you were tired of trying to get a half-assed revenge back at him. 

Your pride would hate you later for what you were about to say, “You’re right, Hanamiya…” your teeth gritted together at the words. 

Today was a good day for some people, namely Hanamiya who was smirking ear to ear. He was quick to to come in front of you, a hand resting on top of your head and patting it like a pet. “Good girl. Hara, I think she deserves a reward for finally spitting that out.”

“And what do you think that would be, Coach?” Hara chimed in, popping a bubble as per usual. Standing next to Hanamiya. You could only imagine what they were going to suggest for you, already keeping you on edge with the small suggestion. You found yourself rubbing your thighs together to ease the burn building up between them. 

“You enjoy being on your knees too, why don’t you go taste her?” You felt as if you were missing something that occurred between Hara and Hanamiya in the past. 

“I’d be glad to,” Hara said in return, shifting the gum to the side of his mouth and bending onto his knees. “Don’t mind me~” he hummed as he unzipped your skirt and slide it down your legs. 

“Eyes up here, pet. I don’t want you making a mess of yourself just yet,” Hanamiya’s hand was under your chin and lifted up to meet his eyes. Dark and always scheming was what you saw before you, he must be over the moon now that you revealed your true nature. Nonetheless, you followed his command and kept your eyes up to him.

You felt Hara moving down your panties and the cool air of the gym hitting your slick sex. A leg was lifted and rested on top of Hara’s shoulder, allowing easy access to your entrance. Hanamiya kept himself occupied by sticking his fingers into your mouth and ordering you to suck on his digits. Your tongue dragged over his forefingers, sucking on his thumb as he shifted his hand over.

A small moan left you as Hara licked up your sex, moving his tongue at a teasingly slow pace and taking his own time. Hanamiya’s fingers left your mouth and moved to undo his pants and let his cock be free. Though he didn’t waste time and started to pump his aching dick. 

“Doesn’t take much to get you off,” Hara snickered, to who? It could honestly be applied to either Hanamiya or you at this moment. 

“Shut it, Kazuya,” Hanamiya rasped, forcing his fingers into Hara’s hair and pushing him forward onto your pussy. Tightening his hold and keeping it there, you swore Hara moaned loudly at the action by the vibration that went through you. His lips found its way to your clit, sucking lightly on the sensitive bud that caused you to arch your back towards his face. 

“Easy, kitten,” Hanamiya smiled, pushing your shirt over your head in a fluid movement. “You won’t need this, I could get use to this sight,” the tip of his tongue licking an incisor. 

“Try not to cum too early, Makoto,” you spoke back, there was still some fire left in your veins. 

He laughed at you, “Aren’t you precious?” he leaned over to bite down on a nipple, tongue swirling around the bud while his other hand pinched your nipple. You hissed at the pain that came with it, yet there was still plenty of pleasure that came from Hara putting all his efforts to eating you out. One of his hands pushed your leg wider, allowing for the lewd position to display everything as he licked a long strip up you. 

You let out a whine of disappointment when Hara pulled away to bite on your inner thigh. Everything was a cocktail of pain and pleasure. Hanamiya was leaving hickeys all over your breast and collarbone, sucking on the skin to put dark bruises on your clear skin. They were in sync almost, they were truly apart of the same team. 

“Let’s up the ante, Kazuya,” Hanamiya spoke first, “Someone here is starting to get impatient,” 

Hara stood up from his previous position, the lower half of his face shining from the slick heat you produced from his actions. “I could live between her legs,” he hummed in satisfaction, dragging his thumb across his lower lip and into his mouth for a moment. “Here, coach,” moving to place a hand on the back of Hanamiya’s neck, pulling him forward to plant a wet kiss onto his lips. 

Now that certainly was something you didn’t expect to see, well, ever. It seemed so intense and intimate as Hara’s tongue intertwined with Hanamiya’s. A curse could be heard from Hanamiya as his tongue traced Hara’s bottom lip to get a taste of you. Raven strands of hair brushed over his eyes once Hara pulled off.

“Though you’d like a taste,” Hara smirked, playfulness evident in his tone.

“Gross,” Hanamiya’s words held no venom though, no more than a dry joke exchanged between the two boys. “I think we’ve kept her waiting long enough, she’s practically dripping in puddle between her legs after all.”

Finally having the chance to look down, you saw all the marks left on your body. It was enough to make you orgasm at the sight. Hara was busy undoing his pants to release his cock, hard and aching for attention from eating you out alone. “Hope you don’t mind if I get my favour out of the way first, Hanamiya,” moving closer to you and pressing his cock against your thigh. A bead of precum forming at the tip. 

Hanamiya simply nodded his head and let Hara line himself with your entrance. Letting his hands move under your thighs to lift you up. Your back scratched against the smooth gym wall, now realizing that anyone could walk in at this time of day. Yet it only added to the excitement that came with being caught. You adjusted your hips and placed your hands onto his shoulder. 

Your toes curled together at the first thrust, shallow, though enough to cause a gasp. You were hot for it, ready for what was to come. Biting down on your bottom lip, you shifted your hips forward to urge him on. He took the hint and repeated his action, deeper and harder than before. Your nails dug into his thin t-shirt and pulled at the fabric as he continued to thrust at a steady succession. 

Hara slowed for a moment, knowing well that you were near the border of an orgasm. Stopping to grind slow circles, you clenched around him and hissed at the sudden low. He was a teaser at the end of the day, and you’d have to deal with it until you came. “Hara, move!” you urged into his shoulder, barely able to form words as he was balls deep into your pussy. 

“But I enjoy you all fucked out and keening,” a smile on his lips as he pressed kisses onto the side of your neck. “Fine, fine,” he hummed, at last giving you some relief by moving his hips faster than before. You were back on the edge, burying your face into his neck to prevent from being too loud. Hanamiya was quick to catch onto that of course.

“No, I want to hear you,” Hanamiya’s hand threading into your hair and pulled back to crane your neck. 

It didn’t take long before you were you were doing just that, and clenching hard around Hara’s cock. Swearing and gripping onto his shaggy hair. At a particular hard thrust, you were left breathless and motionless as your orgasm flooded your bones. A heavy heat came over your bones at the relief of reaching it. Soon Hara was thrusting harder into you and breathing his own sigh of relief. You could feel his release dripping out of you and onto the gym floor, the sensation of being filled overcame you as his cock started to soften in you. 

"Good girl," Hara hummed as he pulled out of you, patting your head once and dropping your legs carefully to the floor. Though you were quick to tumble against Hanamiya seeing how your legs could barely hold you up. You couldn't see the smirk on his face, but Hanamiya was still grinning like before, the knowledge of having you at his control did wonders for his ego. 

"So, are you ready for round two, kitten?" his deep voice interrupting your thoughts post-orgasm. You were in for a long afternoon being around these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut, I wonder if you guys saw that coming ;^) 
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive Criticism is always loved.


	7. Ultimatum

Fingers were in your hair, tracing the curve of your head in repetitive motions that were oddly comforting, you were at his command. If this had been you from a few weeks ago, you would have been repulsed. Here you were enjoying the comfort with Hanamiya’s cock in your mouth. Lewd sounds filled the gym while the sound of bubblegum popped from a few feet away. 

“Pose for the camera, ___-chan,” your chin was moved off Hanamaiya’s cock and held in Hara’s thumb and forefinger. Your chin was moved up towards the lense, you tongue dipped out of your mouth and following the line of upper lip. Clear saliva evident and shining off the shape of your lips, most of it dripping down your chin to show how evident you were just sucking cock. 

His thumb dipped into your mouth without any warning right before the picture was snapped onto his phone. “I think she’s declawed, Makoto… Not fighting against me taking a photo,” he spoke as if you weren’t there to him. On the country, you were enjoying the attention given between to the men, something about getting another picture of snapped left you feeling hot rather than horrified. 

“If that’s the case, why don’t you share it with our dear teammates,” his hand on the back of your neck moving you back to his cock. You went back to the task on hand, sucking the tip of his length which caused a hiss to come from your coach. The low ding of Hara’s phone signaling he’d sent it to the others, you could hear the sound of Hanamiya cursing the deeper you took him into your mouth. 

At the very least, this was something you had control of seeing his reactions range from the taint of red on his face to the tension building in his thighs. Fingers finding its way to hold tighter onto your hair, pressing him further into your mouth with a sigh of relief falling from his lips at the sensation. You were encouraged by the little signs, working your tongue against him, eyes half-lidded, and feeling the ache grow in your lower regions. 

A vibration was sent up the length of his cock as you moaned around him, Hara was busy replying to a text instead of watching the show before him. A low groan came from Hanamiya, he was losing himself to the sensation, nails digging into the back of your head as you felt him twitch in your mouth. “Fuck…” he hissed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

A harsh thrust suddenly happened, you tried to hold back a gag from occurring as he fucked deeper into your mouth. His hand was gripped firmly into your hair and not allowing you to move away from him as he held you there for a moment. You were forced to breath in through your nose while his precum started to bead and go down your throat. You found yourself not completely hating the taste, instead your hand moved up to rub his cock where your mouth couldn't reach. 

A sigh of relief came from Hanamiya as you felt a salty taste go down the back of your throat. The grip on your hair loosened as he eased you off his sensitive cock, cheeks flushed as he started to catch his breath. 

“You’re quick,” Hara chirped, a sideways grin on his face. 

“Shut it, Hara,” Hanamiya deadpanned. “Who said I was finishing here?” the subtle edge of teasing in his words. You wiped the edge of your mouth off with your wrist, stretching your jaw out twice after that experience. Shooting Hanamiya a look at his words. 

Hara pulled out some crumpled tissues from his pocket, handing them off to you to clean up your face. How nice of him unlike a certain dark haired man…

“Do you keep lotion on you too?” Hanamiya spoke, eyebrows raising at the innuendo. 

“I left it at your house,” snickering as Hanamiya went to punch his arm for that comment. 

While those two had their little pissing contest, you looked for your panties which seemed to disappear from thin air. Last you remembered, Hara had slid them off, that thought alone causing a shade of pink to grace your features. 

“Lookin’ for something?” Hara pulled your panties out of his back pocket, tossing them in a smooth motion over to you. Your eyes were averted away from his, quietly slipping them back out without a word. The same went for your skirt, the other two were busy straightening up their clothing too. When all done, they both were staring at you as if you were suppose to thank them for fucking you.

“You did well, kitten,” Hanamiya hummed, looking down on you as anxiety started to build up in your stomach. “You could make money off that mouth,” he added. 

“Too bad he’s a greedy bastard, you’re lucky in that sense,” Hara once more chimed in. 

“And I’d love to smash your mouth in on some days,” Hanamiya rolling his eyes before continuing to speak to you. “Since you’ve finally admitted to being a little masochist, you can either choose to stay on this team or I’m going to kick you off. I don’t need someone acting two faced, I have Hara for that.”  
“Wow--” mock offense coming from Hara.

“Make a decision, ___-chan. Are you going to own up to all of this or walk away?”

This was more than being put up on the spot, they wanted you to bare your desires and accept them. You were still adjusting after being thrown into this mess of sex and dealing with this deceptive team. “This doesn’t seem fair--”

“You’re right, but when have we ever played fair?”

He was more than right on that… You bite down on your bottom lip and looked away in thought, what did you have to lose at this point beyond dignity? You could walk away and act like it never happened, they would drop all that happened if you were being hopeful. Yet curiosity was going to kill you, you wanted to know more about _their_ desires. What did the other members of the team want to do with you? What did _Hanamiya_ want to do with you? They were nagging questions that had been stuck in your head since the start. 

“I’ll… I’ll stay as your manager.”

~~~

“Shit… ” Seto was now wide awake at the image on his phone screen, not like he was paying attention what was going on in class. He didn’t need to anyway. A classmate shot him a sideways glance at the curse word that came from the sleepy classmate. _Of course fucking Hara would have a part in this, though this all in all isn’t a surprise._

Seto’s eyes followed down the line of his row of students to see Furuhashi pocketing his phone away. They exchanged a quick glance, even with his lifeless eyes, Seto knew that he had received the same image. Seto’s eyes followed up the line of the classroom to see Yamazaki acting as clueless as always. So Hara actually did everyone a favour and not pull him into it. Seto scoffed and leaned back into his chair, sliding his eye mask over and ready to fall back asleep with a new dream in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've been thinking of making this into a 3 part series, let me know if you guys would be interested in seeing this story expanded further. Such as including more with the other members of Kiridai, or just keep it Hanamiya centric. HMU!
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Constructive Criticism is always loved!


	8. Morality

You were still there as the manager of Kirisaki Daiichi, folding towels, filling water bottles, and doing whatever the coach wanted. What he wanted was used very loosely, they ranged from easy favours such as making forms for the basketball club, from having you on your knees in the locker room. The main lineup excluding Yamazaki who was left clueless of past events would watch you take Hanamiya’s cock into your mouth. 

Outside of the gymnasium, you were still in the same class as Hanamiya, and the moment your teacher suggested you needed a tutor, he was more than ready to volunteer. The man was genius at the end of the day, you had no room to object to his tutoring. Even if he was the reason your grades were starting to slip due to your large time devotion to the club. 

Leading you to go to his house every other day, no funny business would happen there. Deep down you were a little disappointed that he won’t use the privacy of his bedroom to have sex with you. Wait, what were you saying? You were upset that he wasn’t having his way with you, your mind was starting to feel more twisted as the days went by. You could blame that on being around the Kirisaki Daiichi team, they were starting to wear off on you. 

The day after a test, you were back in his room reviewing over the test which he hadn’t even let you look at once since getting it back. Insisting that he’d be the one to deal out ‘punishment’ if need be for your test score. 

“So you’re smarter than you let on… Not bad work,” a compliment. A compliment came from Hanamiya Makoto, you were left stunned as he slide the paper for you to see you’d gotten a one hundred on the test. 

Still in shock, you looked through the pages of the test to make sure nothing was really marked off. Hanamiya wasn’t pulling any punches for once, there wasn’t any sort of teasing smirk on his face to pull a ‘just kidding, idiot,’ at you. 

“Are you done looking dumbstruck? I did tutor you after all, did you really think I’d let you fail?” he spoke, resting his chin on hand and tapping a finger against the smooth surface. 

“You do have a history of messing up, well, everything,” you said back without a hitch.

“Hm, fair enough,” he shrugged off, there was that smirk on the corner of his lips. 

There was a short silence as you shuffled the papers flat onto the table, folding your hands together as you stared him down. 

“... What?” his upper lip going stiff, eyeing your odd posture that looked like you had something to say.

“I think I deserve a reward for putting up with you and doing well on the test,” you said at last. 

A laugh came from Hanamiya, finding it to be funny that you were making requests. “You’re getting a bit over confident after doing well on one test. Does it make up for all the previous tests?” he hummed, leaning in close to you from across the table. 

“Let me top you,” you stated, sticking as firm as you possibly could. “That’s all, or are you too much of a control freak?”

“Now don’t go throwing around names, I’m not opposed to seeing you go for a ride. I have to ask where the sudden change in consent came from?”

A light dust of pink went across your face, your nails were digging into the soft of your palm. “We’ve been over this before… I’m willing to do _favours_ for you and the rest, maybe once in awhile I’d like to be in control.” In a way it was for you to test if you could do it without one of them having to give you a push.

Hanamiya considered your words in his head, what did he really have to lose? You’d proven yourself with the test. “Fine. Let’s get on with it, kitten. I don’t want you making a mess of yourself,” a pointed glance at your lower half. 

~~~ 

You were seated on his hips, hands around the pale of his throat, thumb pressing onto his airway as you pushed to block it. 

It was oddly beautiful how Hanamiya looked at your control, raven strands a mess and framing his eyes in a disheveled image. His mouth fell open into a breathless gasp, but with all of this going on, there was a look in his expression that was one of pure joy. He wasn’t hiding it in the least with you on top, and him below. You remembered faintly that Hara spoke of Hanamiya being a sadist in his own strange way.

“I hate you,” you whispered to him.

His eyebrows lifted in a way that said, _I know_.

“I hate that you made me this way,” you said, more pressure onto his throat. “I lost a lot of my dignity that day on the pier, then again in the gymnasium.”

He was getting hard, you could feel the bulge growing from beneath you the longer you literally took away his breath. “I shouldn't be here… Doing this… You’re disgusting, Makoto,” the color on his face was starting to become paler than before. He didn’t attempt to move your hands off him, though he could easily do it at any given moment. Instead they moved onto your hips, thumbs tracing your hip bone in small circles. Gliding over your hips and to your ass, there was no hesitance in his calculated movements as he squeezed the soft flesh. 

Your hands faltered in the pressure while your eyes slipped close at his ministrations. Hands loosening your grip and sliding onto his shoulders, hips starting to grind in circles on his cock. You were losing yourself to the sensation, the hate you held inside started to turn to lust. 

“I didn’t make you this way, all I did was uncover it,” smirk playing at the corner of his lips. “You, dear, just don’t accept that you’re into it, otherwise you wouldn't be here.”

“You wouldn’t have stayed on the team either,” he continued, squeezing hard on your ass while his hands went back to your hips. Once more grinding circles onto your clothed pussy, a wet spot starting to grow where his intrusive member went. Heat burned on your face and down to your lower belly, starting to become overwhelming at his simple actions. 

“You... You hurt a friend of mine!” your hands went back to his throat, squeezing the pale flesh without another thought. “You manipulated me to this point!” words spitting venom at the man below you. His expression didn’t falter in the slightest, perhaps he was amused that you were showing your claws. Speaking of which, your nails were making crescent shape marks on his neck.

“ _Cute_ ,” the single word leaving Hanamiya’s lips. Your upper lip forming into a snarl before you felt all the tension start to leave your limbs in defeat. There was no way to break him, he was on a whole different level than you were. Your hands loosened and moved to his shoulder. 

“It was a masterpiece, he wasn’t the first person, and certainly won’t be the last. You haven’t forgotten what our team is at the core, and it won’t be changing.”

“Fuck you,” you whispered, eyes avoiding his.

“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” a smile on his face, he truly was a spider in all respects. Crawled around and built a web without anyone noticing, and before you knew it; you were caught in it. 

A sharp pain radiated on your ass, he’d smack your bottom which caused a yelp to leap out. “Ouch--!”

“That’s for choking me, it was hardly sensual I might add.”

“You got a hard on,” you snapped back.

“You were grinding on my cock, what do you expect?” his expression said that as if it were obvious enough. 

Rolling your eyes once, you resumed your actions of pushing his boxers down and off of his legs. Climbing back on top of him after you slide your own panties off and adjusted yourself over him. Both of your hands ran over the pale of his collarbones up the length of his neck and slide into his hair. Your right hand finding the scalp of his hair to grip the hair and pull up, you knew full well you were pushing your luck.

A hiss left his lips while his gaze became slanted at you, tongue tracing his upper lip as he feasted in the image of you trying to be ‘rough’ on the captain. A shiver in fact ran up the arc of his spine, his own hands gripping harder onto your hips. “Is that all, kitten? Your claws are dull,” he egged on.

A pout came across your bottom lip, glaring down at the raven-haired male who was smiling at you. “I could leave you here and let you deal with your little friend,” your crotch rubbing along the underside of his cock in a steady speed; just enough for him to feel the burn in his stomach.

“Don’t be an idiot…” he started, lifting his hand and bringing his middle finger to find its way to your clit and rub in small circles. Your hips lifted up and followed his simple gesture, a delightful hum forming in your throat. “Only I can make you feel this good, not Hara, or anyone else on the team for that matter,” applying more pressure in stronger circles. You couldn’t deny that, it was evident in the way slick heat start to coat his single finger.

The hand in his hair started to grip tighter as you lost yourself to the sensation. This was a failure on your part to actually, ya’know, be in control of the situation. A disappointed whine formed when his finger moved away and you looked back down to him.

“I’m waiting,” Hanamiya spoke, seemed that he was reading your mind once again. 

Your eyebrows furrowed down at the impatient male, yet decided to get on with since he wasn’t the only one looking for satisfaction. Your hips shifted to take him into your tight heat, moving your hips to let him fill you completely. A quiet whine formed in the pit of your throat as you took more of him, breathing in and out to keep some semblance of sanity away from the feeling of being engulfed. His hands resumed the smooth sensation of rubbing circles into your hips and running over your ass to grip it with vigor. Hanamiya’s eyes started to become glazed with something you could call lust, yet he was hardly one to be vocal in bed as you’ve learned. Now wasn’t the time to focus on the details, not when you just wanted a good fuck. 

Hips grinding and pushing down on his length in steady pulse, your hands resting on his shoulders were gripping the pale skin; red marks forming under your nails. It was so different being the one in control--well, as much as one could be with Hanamiya--everything felt hotter, your body was burning up as pleasure grew fast. You were leaned over his frame, chest close to his as you grinded deeper into him, hitting that one spot that had you seeing white spots. 

A curse came from your lips, a snicker soon heard from below you. “Already?” he hummed in delight, fully taking the chance to grip the margins of your hips and push you hard into him. A choked gasped leaving you as you adjusted to his girth; which didn’t last for long before Hanamiya was forcing you to move at his desired pace. 

You were left keening when sudden white took over your vision, the tension in your thighs clenching around him as your orgasm came sudden and hot. Seated fully on him and cum dripping out of your pussy as your head tipped back, chest expanding to take in much needed air. 

Hanamiya was still thrusting into you to chase after his own orgasm, in which you remember that he couldn’t cum inside of you thanks to no condoms. “Fuck--off,” he commanded, in which you followed suit as if he had read your mind once again. He pumped his shaft a few times before his cum shot off in long spurts, painting your stomach and chest in an obscene picture.

Once his breathing normalized, Hanamiya was sitting up and grabbing the back of your neck to bring his face up to yours. Lips meet yours in greedy kiss which took away any air you had regained. Teeth and tongue became a blur as Hanamiya had you whimpering at his roughness. 

“Not bad,” he spoke as a string of saliva connected between your lips. “I could get used to you being around.”

“What makes you think I’ll stay?”

A laugh from him was the only answer you really needed to hear from him, yet he spoke nonetheless. “You’ve been corrupted, dollface. Now that you know what corruptions tastes like, you won’t be going anywhere anytime soon,” he said, tracing a hand under the curve of your jaw. “You’ll always come back to it,” his eyes were dark with the truth.

“I’m typically correct in my predictions, besides, haven’t you been enjoying yourself?” his eyes following down to the mess you had made all over him. 

Maybe Hanamiya was right, you were corrupted beyond saving; was there any point in trying to go back when you enjoyed what happened in this moment. There was still a part of you that didn't like him or the team, except, you couldn't get yourself to fully hate them. It was a strange cocktail of emotions that swirled around in you, the other part of your wanted to drink in their depravity and become apart of their wrong ways. Time would tell what would become of you and whatever Hanamiya has up his sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long it took to update this, I ran out of steam and needed to look away for a little while. I hope you all enjoyed the end of this story, maybe I'll make a third part but no promises to that. 
> 
> Comments/Constructive Criticism/Kudos is always loved!


End file.
